Coming Out
by MadAsAHatter37
Summary: Duo has a secret that he wants to tell the other Gundam Pilots. What is it and how does he tell them? Read and find out.


**A/N:** Welcome to the revamped edition of _Coming Out_! I hope you enjoy. Just to warn you though, this story includes shounen-ai, pink feather boas, and males singing an '80's pop song.

* * *

"Wh, what?!" sputtered Quatre, tea still dribbling from his lips from when he spit it out a minute earlier, "But-I-you-when?" Duo chuckled into his hands, having hid his face to take cover from the flying tea. "When did I find out? I suppose whenever I met Heero." "That far back?" Quatre remarked breathlessly, wiping his mouth, "And you've been hiding it every since? How could you hide it from me?" "I don't know, man," Duo sighed, shaking his head, "I thought you already knew." "Have you told the others yet?" "No, not yet; I was hoping that you could help me out with that, actually," Duo said, grinning nervously. Quatre thought for a moment before grinning himself and snickering, "I have an idea."

"You were called here as well, Yuy?" Wufei asked, opening an eye from his position on the floor. Heero 'hn'ed in response before sitting cautiously on the couch, looking around the room to see Trowa leaning against a corner across the room. He nodded to the silent man and quietly waited for Quatre to return. For several minutes, the three sat lost in their own thoughts, trying desperately to amuse themselves. They were so immersed in their own thoughts that when Quatre reentered the room with a cheery "Hello!" all three tensed and jumped into defensive positions. Chuckling nervously, Quatre raised his hands and said, "It's only me."

The three men currently occupying the blonde's living room relaxed collectively before looking at him curiously. "What were we called here for?" Trowa intoned, crossing his arms once more. "Ah, yes. Duo and I have an announcement for you three. We hope you won't take this negatively," Quatre replied, setting a CD player on the coffee table and setting it to a certain track, "We're ready for you, Duo!" After hitting 'play' on the CD player, Quatre backed up to the entrance of the room to lean against the wall. As they were watching Quatre and expecting Duo to appear in the entranceway, they were surprised to hear the coat closet door opening and Duo to appear in that opening as the song began:

"_I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show"_

Duo came dancing out of his closet wearing a pink feather boa and his signature sunglasses, singing the lyrics of the song into a red heeled shoe. However, it was none of these miniscule objects that shocked the three men. No, it was the song that their comrade was singing and the fact that he was singing it to _Heero_.

"_There's a new me coming out  
And I just had to live  
And I wanna give  
I'm completely positive  
I think this time around  
I am gonna do it  
Like you never do it  
Like you never knew it  
Ooh, I'll make it through"_

Duo shimmied his way past Heero, leaning backwards to brush against the man's chest, to jump onto the coffee table with the CD player and begin to perform a traditional table dance.

"_The time has come for me  
To break out of the shell  
I have to shout  
That I'm coming out _

I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show" 

Duo flung one end of his boa to wrap around Heero and pull him onto the table with him. To his relief, Heero complied and assisted Duo in some of his more complicated steps.

_"I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show_

_I've got to show the world  
All that I wanna be  
And all my billities  
There's so much more to me  
Somehow, I have to make them  
Just understand  
I got it well in hand  
And, oh, how I've planned  
I'm spreadin' love_

_There's no need to fear  
And I just feel so glad  
Every time I hear: _

I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show." 

Duo ended his dance with a complicated move that required his left leg to wrap around Heero's waist and his fingers to tangle in Heero's hair, bringing the pair close enough to breathe each other's air. They quickly snapped out of said position, however, when someone across the room cleared their throat and reminded them that other people were in the room with them. Duo blushed, rubbing the back of his head while Heero glared at the other three men. "I should've known this about you, Maxwell," Wufei remarked, smirking. "As should I," Trowa said quietly, "It was slightly obvious now that I think about it."

Quatre chuckled before suggesting, "I have refreshments in the kitchen, if you want." Trowa and Wufei followed the blonde man out of the room, talking quietly about the event that had just occurred. Duo made to follow them but before he could even leave the table, Heero pulled him back. "We were interrupted," Heero explained before leaning down to press his lips against Duo's.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah and here is the rewritten edition of _Coming Out_. I decided that my characters weren't needed for this story and rewrote it to show it. XD I hope you enjoyed and please review! 


End file.
